Rise of The She-Cats
by WarriorOnsLem262
Summary: Forever, RainClan has abused and hurt she-cats. Greykit hates her Clan and everything about it. She tries to stop things on her own, but she might need help from her brothers and all the she-cats in RainClan. Rated M because of very mild mating scences and mentions of rape and slaughter.
1. Allegiances

**I'm only doing RainClan because they are the only Clan in this short story.**

* * *

RainClan:

Leader: Foxstar- bright ginger tom

Deputy: Stingclaw- senior grey tom

Medicine Cat: Poppypelt- tough she-cat; lucky to have become a medicine cat

WARRIORS: (only toms)

Addertail- russet tom

Icefang- white tom with grey eartips

Nightblaze- black and grey tom

Apprentice, Juniperpaw- light brown tabby tom

Redpatch- nice tortiseshell tom

Apprentice, Yellowpaw- yellowish tom

Beesting- ginger and black tom

Waterfur- very mean old grey-blue tom

Birth Cats:

Silverstripe- silver tabby she-cat

Goldenpelt- golden brown she-cat

Roseflight- old pale cream she-cat

Brambleheart- brown tabby she-cat

Patchfur- calico she-cat with stunning green eyes

Hailsong- pale grey she-cat

Echosoul- grey tabby (swirl pattern) she-cat

Kits:

Greykit- grey she-kit

Fuzzykit- fuzzy tom

Robinkit- black tom

Flowerkit- brown tabby she-kit

Petalkit- rose cream she-kit

Moonkit- blue-grey she-kit

Bluekit- blue tom

Birth Cat Apprentices:

Redpaw- red she-cat

Songpaw- white she-cat with grey ears, feet and tail

Dawnpaw- ginger she-cat

Elders: (Only toms)

Shadepelt- dark grey tom

Blizzardfoot- white tom


	2. Chapter 1- How Things Work

_**Chapter 1:**_

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

Greykit tumbled over. Her mother went somewhere, but she had no clue where. She saw her mother coming back. She cocked her head as her mother came back with scratches. "Who did that?" Greykit gasped. "Your father did," her mother growled. Her mother had a silver coat and was named Silverstripe. It suited her well. Her fathers name was Nightflame, a black and grey tom. "Why does father do that? It's really mean!" Greykit stomped her foot. "Dad is really mean like every other tom around here. They treat she-cats like trash," Silverstripe hissed and lowered her head to eat a stale mouse the toms had thrown away.

"Scraps again?" Greykit sighed. The stringy food the toms managed to bring them was terrible, and it was always the same and known as, "The Bad Catch." The mouse tasted like it was over a year old. It was very stringy and stale, and very tough so it was hard to chew. But it was all the stupid toms would allow them to eat. Robinkit and Fuzzykit, Greykit's brothers, got good food. The toms called she-cats " worthless" and "weak." Which, in Greykit's opinion, wasn't fair. If the she-cats weren't there, there would be no Clan.

"Greykit, you know the toms won't allow us to eat anything else. I mean, it's not healthy, but it's something," Silverstripe sighed. Greykit nodded. Her two brothers, Fuzzykit and Robinkit, were busy eating good food. "Come and share some with us!" Robinkit called. Greykit began to pad over to them. "No, thanks! We'll get in trouble," Silverstripe meowed as she grabbed Greykit by the scruff. "Why don't you go help the other she-cats with their tasks?" she asked. Greykit nodded. "Okay," she sighed as she began to pad over to where Redpaw, Songpaw and Dawnpaw sat, organizing herbs for Poppypelt and doing outside labor.

"Can I be of help?" Greykit squeaked. She flinched when she heard a tom yell, "Worthless she-cat! Do your labor!" Dawnpaw's eyes widened. Songpaw flicked her tail. "It's okay. That happens often around here," she meowed, licking her paw. "We have to go to the elders den next... hopefully Shadepelt isn't feeling lusty," Redpaw shivered. Dawnpaw nodded. "Everything about this Clan sucks," she meowed out loud. "I mean, if it wasn't for she-cats, there would be no Clan!" Greykit nodded. "You took the words right out of my mouth!" she squeaked.

Redpaw and Songpaw glanced at each other. "It disgusts me how they treat she-cats," Redpaw mewed, sorting out herbs. Poppypelt came around the corner. "How's everything holding up?" she asked. Songpaw smiled. "Just great, Poppypelt!" she called. "Good. Keep it up!" the medicine cat mewed. When she was gone, Dawnpaw looked at Greykit and Songpaw. Redpaw too. "Poppypaw was the first she-cat to ever be something other than a Birth Cat!" she whispered. "Hey, maybe this means RainClan is finally changing?" Greykit suggested. "Maybe," Redpaw shrugged, "But I doubt it." Greykit frowned. She was hoping that the abusive and mating-addicted Clan would change and she-cats could be warriors and choose to be Birth Cats instead of having to be one.

She sighed and picked up stinky, dirty moss in her teeth and wrinkled her nose. "Do they EVER change this bedding before us?" Greykit spat out the moss. "Don't hold it like that! Put it under your chin!" Dawnpaw laughed. "And no, they don't bother changing their disgusting bedding." Greykit picked the moss up under her chin. "This must be stinking up the joint!" she put it under some dirt. "Greykit, if you can, may you please move those rocks?" Redpaw asked. "Push them into the pond." Greykit nodded.

She saw some big rocks, they felt more like boulders, under the ivy. She rolled the heavy rocks over, and with all her might, pushed them into the little pond. She still had one huge rock to take care of. "This feels like it's fifty pounds!" she growled, pushing it forcefully. Finally, it landed with a, "plop," into the water. She panted and passed out on the floor. "Redpaw, Songpaw, Dawnpaw, Greykit, thank you," Poppypelt meowed walking over. "Your welcome," all the she-cats thanked. "Be careful in the elders den," Poppypelt warned before getting back to her duties.

Greykit padded after the apprentices. "I can still help!" she meowed. Redpaw shook her head. "We don't want you to get hurt," she whispered, hackles raised. Greykit sighed. She didn't want to get hurt or mated by the elders. She had never mated before, of course, but toms were occasionally raping she-cats for pleasure or revenge. They didn't care if she-cats had kits when they WERE kits. That's how messed up RainClan was. But Greykit was going to change that. _Someday_ , she thought.

Almost all the toms were ruthless and mean, except Icefang and Redpatch. They were abused themselves when they were about Greykit's age. She was going to at least try to prevent the elders from doing something to Redpaw, Songpaw and Dawnpaw. She looked around to make sure no one else was looking. It was clear, so she ran to the elders den. Redpaw was covering her behind with her tail. So were the other apprentices. Shadepelt was staring at them with eyes into slits as they took their stinky bedding and placed it elsewhere.

"You know..." Shadepelt began, "I've been feeling a bit lusty today... could you she-cats help me out a bit?" Redpaw gasped and shook her head. Songpaw was making her way out the den. Dawnpaw was covering her bottom and sitting down. "Hmm. Looks like I'll just have to force you," Shadepelt snickered and beckoned Blizzardfoot over. Blizzardfoot grinned and made his way over. Greykit gasped silently. She was not going to let this happen! _But what can I do? I have no power to stop this. It will only get us into more trouble._ She sighed and padded away. She looked back and tried to ignore the yowls of pain and laughs of evil. _What sick world are we living in?_ Greykit thought. She saw Fuzzykit and Robinkit fighting up ahead. Flowerkit, Petalkit, Moonkit and Bluekit were there too.

It wasn't fair. Though the toms didn't act like it, Greykit knew they missed their sisters. Since she-cats couldn't be warriors and toms hardly came inside the Birth den, or the nursery. Only too see newborn toms. If there were too many she-cats in the litter, the tom could kill them if he wanted. No one really loved each other as mates, it was usually a rape or something. Greykit wasn't going to be a part of that. She wanted a mate she loved. Bluekit was nice and shy, so he probably wouldn't turn out bad. Fuzzykit and Robinkit were overnice. She was sure her brothers would always visit her. She hoped they would be named Fuzzyfur and Robinwing. Fuzzyfur was a dumb name, but it suited him.

She looked over at Bluekit happily. "Want to play with me?" she asked. Bluekit stared at her. "Sure!" he smiled. He hopped onto Greykit. Greykit shook him off and battered him playfully. "Mama, is this how to fight?" she asked. Silverstripe turned her head. "You're back! How was it?" she asked. Greykit looked at her paws and got down off Bluekit. "They got hurt by the elders," she whispered. Silverstripe gasped. "Poor dears," she shook her head. "Let me guess. It was Shadepelt who started it." Greykit nodded. "Resume your game," Silverstripe smiled before grabbing some herbs in her mouth. Greykit nodded and continued to play-fight Bluekit. Bluekit climbed on top of a small stump and jumped on Greykit. Greykit struggled underneath him. "I win!" Bluekit sang. Greykit smirked. "Not for long!" she meowed as she pushed Bluekit to the ground. "Now I won."


	3. Chapter 2- Murder and Rape

_**Chapter 2:**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

Greykit perked her ears up. She heard paw-steps. Maybe it was Dawnpaw or Songpaw. _Or could it be Redpaw? I thought she was helping Poppypelt today_ , she thought. She got up out of her nest, careful not to wake her mother. Redpaw was the oldest, she was about twelve moons old. In just a few days she would become a warrior. Songpaw, however, was ten moons. Dawnpaw was the youngest, she was only eight moons old. It had been only three sunrises since the incident. Greykit began padding quietly toward the exit to the nursery. As she got closer, she heard the paw-steps again. She finally reached the exit. She hoped Fuzzykit and Robinkit weren't up yet. They would surely wake up her mother. Greykit padded outside quickly and searched camp. She saw the flick of a tail in the corner of her eye. She was going to be an apprentice in three sunrises, so Songpaw and Dawnpaw would still be in their den. She turned her head in the direction she saw the tail.

She walked toward it. As she approached the corner, her eyes widened. "Dawnpaw? What are you doing? What happened?" Greykit asked, shocked. Dawnpaw gasped and let go of a body in her mouth. "Is that... is that Redpaw?!" Greykit gasped. Dawnpaw nodded with grief in her eyes. Greykit bristled. "What did you do to her? Did you _kill_ Redpaw?!" she hissed. Dawnpaw shook her head. "I didn't kill her!" she meowed quietly. "Then who did?" Greykit asked. She wasn't sure Dawnpaw was telling the truth, but, most she-cats had no clue how to fight. "I don't know! I found her like this!" Dawnpaw protested. Greykit looked down at Redpaw's body. There was no other wound except for a bite mark on her neck. "I don't trust you," she whispered. Dawnpaw narrowed her eyes. "Redpaw was my friend! Why would I kill her?!" she asked, bewildered.

Greykit's gaze softened, and she apologized. "Sorry, it's just... Redpaw was my friend," she sighed sadly. "I hope she is happy in StarClan." Dawnpaw looked down at her paws. "I wish things were different," she sighed. "Poor Redpaw. She was almost a warrior." Greykit looked down at the body again. "I'm going to try and find the cat that did this," she meowed, sniffing at it. "Rouge." Dawnpaw shuffled her paws. "Should I get Songpaw?" she offered. "Yeah. We're all going. Just imagine how sad Roseflight is going to be." Dawnpaw nodded and headed over to get Songpaw.

Dawnpaw saw Songpaw inside the medicine cat den, picking out a thorn from her paw. "Songpaw! Come quick!" she panted. Songpaw tilted her head. "What's the matter?" she asked. Dawnpaw stared at her. "No time to explain! Hurry!" she huffed. Songpaw ran over to Greykit and Dawnpaw. She gasped in shock as she saw the body of Redpaw. "What happened?!" she asked, frightened. Dawnpaw explained quickly, "I don't know. I found her like this in the woods. Then I brought her back here. Greykit thought I killed her, but I didn't. I don't know who did, but it smells like a rouge." Songpaw glanced at both of them. "Well what are we gonna do about it? This is unfixable," she croaked sadly. Greykit nodded. "We know. But we're planning on tracking down that rouge."

Songpaw snorted. "We'll just get ourselves killed!" she meowed. Dawnpaw shrugged. "Hey, it's worth a shot," she smiled at Greykit. Greykit smirked. "We are risk-takers." Songpaw wrinkled her nose. "Do you think Redpaw would want us to die because of this? No," she hissed lightly. Greykit narrowed her eyes. "She would want us to try," she mewed, padding over to the camp exit. "Come on, hurry before the whole Clan wakes up!" Dawnpaw put her tail on Songpaw's shoulder before going to follow Greykit. "Just like that?" Songpaw snorted. Then she looked back at them. "It's worth a shot," she whispered to herself. She shrugged and went after Dawnpaw and Greykit. "I'm coming guys!" she meowed happily.

* * *

Greykit sniffed the air. "I still smell the scent of rouge," Dawnpaw informed. Songpaw nodded. "It's gross," Greykit spat. They weren't very deep in the forest yet. They would be in time. Greykit stopped before saying, "The scent stops here." Dawnpaw's eyes widened. Songpaw narrowed her eyes. "So this was all just a waste of time?" she sighed. Greykit opened her mouth to say something when a white tom hopped out of the bushes. "W-who are-" Greykit stopped and bared her teeth. That scent. The familiar rouge scent. "Y-you killed Redpaw!" she hissed and flung herself at him. The tom knocked her off with one swipe of his paw.

"Who is Redpaw? A little red she-cat, I presume," the white tom snarled. Songpaw nodded shakily. "T-thats her, you killed her!" she growled. The white tom nodded. "And before that, I had some fun," he chuckled. Greykit felt shivers go down her spine. Dawnpaw gasped. "No!" She clawed the white tom. "We will kill you!" she growled, trying to fight. The white tom yowled and slashed at her face, throwing her on the ground."My name is Blood," he hissed. "And you've been very bad lately." He circled around the she-cats. Greykit's heart was beating faster than ever. What would he do to her? Would he hurt her friends? _This is all my fault_ , Greykit thought. Blood's claws were unsheathed. He barked at the she-cats, "Crouch! Now!" He looked ready to pounce any moment. Greykit obeyed and got into a crouch.

She had a feeling of what was going to happen. Blood smiled. "Good girls," he chuckled and made his way over, something pink hanging from his lower area. Greykit gasped. She now knew exactly what he was going to do. She started crying tears of sadness because of the yowls from the apprentices when the elders mated them. Blood came behind all the she-cats, examining their bottoms. "Tails up," he ordred. The she-cats obeyed. He examined their cores. He found the perfect one, Greykit's core. Greykit gasped as he began to mount her. She dug her claws into the ground before it even happened. Then she screamed as Blood thrusted on in. The pain was unbearable. She screamed out as he pounded inside her, making her wish she was never born.

* * *

Redpaw's warrior name would have been Redfeather or Redwing!


End file.
